Starlight
by lilyrabe
Summary: Alison's going on a downward spiral when Beth shows up at her door. a short soccer cop fic.


Alison was all alone now. Felix had left her weeks before to go away with Sarah and Kira. Which she completely understood, but she was holding on to hope that maybe he would stay, seeing how much she was hurting.

After he left, she had no one. She recently discovered that Donnie, was in fact, her monitor. So she couldn't confide in him anymore. Aynsley was dead and she didn't stop it when she could have. (she was _so_ sure that she was her monitor) The guilt was eating away at her.

Alison wiped away at the tears that were now streaming down her face. She didn't know how much more of this she could take.

She twisted off the cap of the pill container that was on the counter in her kitchen. She shook three pills out, placing them in her mouth and taking a sip of her water, then swallowing them. She was doing that a lot lately, taking various pills and drinking. Weeks earlier she promised herself that she wouldn't take any more little helpers but broke it when everything started going to shit for her.

The only thing she had going for her was her play, which she got the lead in.

The opening night was tomorrow and she was constantly going through her lines. She was obsessed with the idea of perfecting it because she didn't want to fail at something else. And to be honest, if she didn't keep focusing on something, she was afraid of what she might do to herself.

There was a faint knock at Alison's front door. She sighed and walked toward it. She opened the door, not looking up.

"Hey, Alison."

That voice sounded so familiar. It was the comforting voice that she had missed for so long.

"Beth." Alison said, now looking at her. She was stunned. Her friend who she thought was dead for so long was now back. Was this really happening? "You.. I thought you were dead."

"I know." Beth replied, looking kind of sad. "It's a really long story."

Alison nodded, motioning forward. "Well come in." She shut the door once Beth walked inside.

Beth had tears in her eyes and hugged Alison tightly. "I missed you so much, Ali. I was so scared…"

Alison pulled away from her, her arms still wrapped around Beth's neck. "What happened, Beth? Where did you go? Sarah said you jumped in front of a train.. I…"

Beth shook her head. "No, it wasn't me."

Alison pulled her hand and walked over to the couch, where they both sat down. Alison turned toward her, attentively waiting for Beth to explain more. "Well, tell me what happened. You didn't even bother to call, Beth. I thought you.. I thought you cared about me. But then you just skip town and here I am, thinking you've been dead for _months._"

"Alison." Beth started. "I do care about you. So much. And that's why I didn't call you.. because, I was afraid you would get hurt and that's the last thing I want."

Alison started to cry now, everything in her life was so confusing and complicated, she just wanted something to be simple for once.

Beth leaned toward Alison, touching her on the shoulder. "I had to go away. I had to make it seem like I was dead. These people.."

"What people?" Alison said, staring at her.

"The Prolethians. They've been hunting us down and they're killing us off. I had to run. I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want to leave you but I had to."

"Helena's people." Alison responded, shutting her eyes. "They would have found you eventually, you know. I can't do this anymore, Beth. Our who lives are just part of an experiment. Our who lives are just a lie…"

"We'll be okay." Beth reassured her. "We will be. We'll get rid of these people and we'll go back to being happy and safe. We'll do this _together_, alright?"

Alison nodded. "Together." She pulled Beth in closer, embracing her in another hug. "I really really missed you. I'm so glad you're alive." Alison whispered.

"I missed you too." Beth said, smirking now. "I missed my little soccer mom."

Alison laughed, the first time she had laughed in a long time. Beth smiled and ran her hands along Alison's cheek, wiping away the spare tears.

"I'm still mad at you for leaving, though." Alison said. "But you're here and that's all that matters."

She got off the couch and walked to the kitchen, Beth trailing behind her.

Beth picked up the almost empty pill bottle. "What are these?"

"Oh." Alison said, trying to come up with a lie. "Just you know, pain medicine."

Beth studied her face. She knew she wasn't telling the truth. "No more taking these, okay? No more. I don't want you harming yourself."

Alison nodded. "No more." She repeated, quietly. She quickly changed the subject. "So where are you going to be staying now?"

Beth shrugged. "I don't know. I'll find a place, I guess."

"Well, you'd have to be discrete and that would be very hard." Alison replied. "You can stay here."

"Really?" Beth's face lit up.

Alison smiled as well. "Yes, of course. I have so much to tell you. And I don't want you getting caught either."

"Thank you, Ali." Beth said. "What about Donnie, though?"

Alison waved a hand. "I'll deal with him. He won't be a problem." She said in an angered voice. "He's my monitor."

"What?" Beth said. "He is? But.. he's Donnie. You've known him forever. How did he get away with that?"

"Life's just funny that way, huh? You think you know someone and then they end up being completely different." Alison placed a hand on her face.

"Well please tell me you kicked his ass, at least."

Alison laughed. "Hmm, I did torture him with a hot glue gun."

Beth arched an eyebrow. "Please, tell me more of this."


End file.
